cachinnationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prologue
In a school named Children of the Enlightened Hearts Elem, Poochy, Kumo's brother, studied. Kumo went abroad, so Poochy was left behind. Dahil dito, kinupkop siya ni Kapitan Tado. Walang anak si Kapitan Tado kaya natuon siya kay Poochy. Na-stroke kasi siya noon at ngayon may stroke pa rin siya, pero etits niya lang kaya baog na siya. Poochy had a classmate named Harlota. They were close friends. One night, something happened between them - INTIMACY. Eventually, Harlota gave birth to an ugly baby shit (boy). They named it Austi. It was a SPECIAL child. It was able to learn to speak early. It's first words were What the ell? Hindi alam ni Kapitan Tado ang tungkol kay Austi, kaya walang problema si Poochy dito. Sa kabilang dako, ang mga magulang ni Harlota . . . wait, wala namang pakelam ang mga magulang niya. Dati pa nilang alam na Prosti the Snowman si Harlota. Naging Prosti the Snowman si Harlota dahil nagbreak sila nang jowa niya dati. Di daw kasi siya magaling. Kaya pinursue niya ang career ng pagiging Prosti the Snowman, para mahasa ang kanyang skills''.'' Well, sa ngayon, hindi pa masyadong bihasa si Harlota dahil pangit ang kinalabasan ng pag Voltes V'' nila ni Poochy, si Austi. Ito ay dahil sa sikretong malagim. Ang sikretong ito ay ang pagiging pinsan nilang dalawa. Hindi nila nalaman agad; nalaman lang nila nang magresearch sila sa kung bakit nangyari ang gagong si Austi. Sila ay malubhang nadisappoint. ''PUTANG INA!, sabi ni Poochy. Okay lang 'yan. Masiram naman e., sabi ni Harlota. At nag-sex ulit sila. Poochy, ugh, sabi ni Harlota, sana ugh maging ugh matino ugh naman ugh itong ugh mabubuo ugh sa ugh pag-se-se*' ugh natin ugh.'' Sana ugh nga ugh, sagot ni Poochy. Sa kabutihang palad, hindi natupad ang hiniling ni Harlota. Naging pangit, maitim, mataba, at boses lalaki ang anak nila. Pinangalanan nila itong Pigrolac. Isang araw, habang naglalakad si Pigrolac sa Calle Ocho, may nakabanggaan siyang isang lalaki. Nag-usap sila, at nalaman ni Pigrolac na ang pangalan ng lalaki ay Stite (stayt). Sila ay nagkamabutihan, in 10 seconds, at dumeretso sa isang hotel, at doon, silang dalawa ay . . . ugh . . . hmmm . . . nag-Voltes V. Ngunit para maliwanagan kang mambabasa, si Pigrolac ay babae, si Stite ay lalaki. Ok, back to reality. Si Pigrolac ay hindi nabubuntis. Ito ay hindi dahil sa baog si Stite, ngunit dahil hindi siya (Stite) natuturn-on kay Pigrolac. Naaakit lang siya sa ugali niya, hindi sa mukha/katawan niya. Nagkasundo sila, pero sa totoo lang, hindi rin maganda ang ugali ni Pigrolac. On the same hotel, pumunta rin sina Poochy at Harlota na kasama si Austi upang gawin ang kanilang pangatlong obra maestra. Nakapagcheck-in na sila at nakapasok na sa kwarto ng may marinig na ungol at namukaang si Pigrolac ito. Kaya sinundan nila ang ungol at napunta sa room 218. Pagbukas nila ng pinto, PUTANG INA!, sabi ni Harlota. Packing Bits''!, sabi ni Poochy. ''What the ell!, sabi ni Austi. Gulat na gulat ang tatlo sa kanilang namasdan. Natulala sila ng napakatagal. 2 seconds. Sa dalawang segundo ay hindi sila makakilos. Matapos nito, matapos ang lahat na mapintig-pusong nakitanila, umalis na sila. Pumunta na silang tatlo sa kanilang kwarto, room 219. At doon ay ginawa na nga nila ang kanilang pangatlong obra maestra. Nagsimula na ang mga pangyayari sa room 219. Mga karumal-dumal na bagay ang mga kababalaghan na nangyari sa room 219. AGHHH!. Masakit ba?. '''OO!!!'. Bat kasi ang liit ng sapaos na binili mo? Tara, sex na nga tayo!'' Bago sila mag-sex, nagsuot si Poochy ng plastic wrapper sa etits niya ng hindi nalalaman ni Harlota. Gusto sana ni Harlota ng anak ngunit sawa na si Poochy sa mga anak niyang assholes. Sa kabilang dako, sa kwarto nina Pigrolac at Stite, naging mas agresibo si Stite para maturn-on naman siya. Sa kasamaang palad, sa isang hindi malamang dahilan, nabulag si Stite. Yun lang. Dahil dito nagsawa na si Pigrolac kay Stite at umalis ito sa room 218, at pumunta sa room 219 para makisali sa disco sa kabilang room. Kaso, pero, ngunit, subalit, however, but, sa isang hindi malamang dahilan, once more, biglang may lumabas na tranquilizer out of nowhere at napatulog nito si Pigrolac. Matapos nito, walang pumansin kay Pigrolac na nakahilata sa lapag, dahil nga karumal-dumal ang itsura nito at napagkamalan siyang patay. Sa kasamaang palad, nagising siya bago siya kunin at mailibing. Nang nagising siya, natulog siyang muli. Sa kabilang dako, nabuntis (NANAMAN) si Harlota. ANAK NG TIPAKLONG! Anak na naman?!?!, sabi ni Poochy, ipaabort natin yan! Sobra na ang anak natin . Pareho pang mga assholes! WAG!, sabi ni Harlota. At biglang lumabas muli ang tranquilizer kanina at tinira sa pwet si Harlota. TULOG! Kinaladkad ni Poochy si Harlota upang ipalaglag ang kanilang pangatlong anak. Nang ipapa-abort na ni Poochy ang anak nila ni Harlota, nang nakahubad na si Harlota at uumpisahan na na doktor ang trabaho niyang masarap, nagising bigla si Harlota. Nang nakita ni Harlota si Doktor na ang mukha ay nakamudmod sa thingy niya, nasarapan siya at hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Doktor. Nakita ito ni Poochy at sinugod niya si Doktor, nagsuntukan sila. Unti-unti, biglang naiba na ang kanilang pagbubugbugan, naging kan*tuta,tuta* na! Nagdilim ang paningin ni Harlota dahil sa galit! Nabuhat niya ang double deck na hospital bed at hinampas si Doktor. Natuwa si Poochy. Kala niya lang 'yon. Sinapak ni Harlota si Poochy. TULOG! At kan*tuta,tuta* ni Harlota si Doktor habang hilo-hilo pa. Happy ending na sana, kaso, pero, ngunit, subalit, however, but, dahil hilung-hilo nga si Doktor, inakala niya na si Poochy pa rin ang kakan*tuta,tuta* niya, dahil dito, sa more or less 75000/(10) to the third power, minutes na pag-u-unite nila, puro mga Buko Juice lang ang hinihingi ni Doktor. Yan tuloy napasabi si Poochy ng Ano ba yan! Corn Bits kayo!. Matapos nito, maraming nangyari sa ospital na hindi naman importante sa kwentong ito. Tapos nagthreesome sila. Sobrang agresibo si Harlota tapos, biglang bumukas ang pinto at si Kapitan Tado ay sumilip. Biglang nanlambot ang etits nina Poochy at Doktor. Si Harlota naman ay tinakpan ang kalahati halos hubo't hubad niyang katawan upang di makita ng kanyang biyanan. Lumapit sina Poochy at Harlota kay Kapitan Tado upang salubungin siya. Laking gulat nila ng kinakan*tuta,tuta* ni Kapitan Tado ang nurse niya na hindi nila nakita ng simula. Hindi lang nila napansin ang nurse pala at si Kapitan Tado ay nasa kabilang kwarto lang at pumunta sa kwarto nila para umihi, sa hindi malamang dahilan. Matapos niyang umihi, bumalik uli siya sa nurse niya para sa kanyang hourly check-up. ''Sa mga ''hourly check-up ''nila, may ginagawang masarap ang nurse kay Kapitan Tado, ''Ugh, ugh, ugh!, sabi ni Kapitan Tado GRABE, ang sarap! Agh . . . Oh yeah . . . UGHHH! Grabe, ang galing mo manghilot Nurse . . . nakakarelax. Sa kabilang kwarto, nakatulala pa rin sina Poochy at Harlota, parang nakakita ng multong hubu't hubad. Sandali lang, ano na nga ba ang nangyari kay Pigrolac, Austi, at Stite. Si Pigrolac ay natutulog pa rin sa hotel sa 218. Si Austi naman ay naligaw na sa hotel at pabalik-balik lang. What the ell? Si Stite naman, na bulag na, ay tinatry makahanap ng tao para tumulong sa kanya. Sa paghahanap niya ng daan, ay naipit siya sa pintuan ng elevator. Aaah. Poor shit. Etits niya! Pwet niya mabaho! Sa kasamaang palad, lahat ng tao sa hotel nakita ito. Hindi naman sa kadiri siya, pero kadiri siya. Nagising si Pigrolac, ngunit paggising niya parang may kulay pula na nakatakip sa mata niya: hot sauce. Dahil dito, hindi na uli kumain ng maanghang si Pigrolac. Out of nowhere may lumabas na sili at pumasok sa bibig ni Colin. Dahil dito, nakatulog uli siya. At diyan nagtatapos ang ating prologue, mga kaibigan!